Day 04: 16 Tarsakh 1479
The team wakes up in the Three Old Kegs and Madric is still missing. Bohe and Peri head to the Wide to do some shopping. Ki-e and Sith have been anxiously waiting for free time to go see the Temple of Gond. Sith, Ki-e and Kaze go there and see oh-so-many wonders. They also gain a +1 to the next perception check for any piece of technology. The Drakes After tha t, the three meet back up with Bohe and Peri in the market . The team then decides to go ahead and get rid of the spiretop drakes for Keeven. When they reach the warehouse, they can see the drakes flying in spirals around the building. Ki-e, Bohe and Peri climb up on the roof to close off a hole that could serve as an exit. Sith and Kaze burst in the front door with metaphorical guns blazing as Bohe and Ki-e slide down a rope and cooly land with their (again, metaphorical) guns out too. Peri stays perched on a rafter near the hole in the roof to make sure that none of the drakes escape. Sith accidently leaves the front door unattended, and one of the drakes slips out, only to die pinned under the well-aimed knife of the usually peaceful Bomfur. After the door is closed, the drakes head for the hole in the roof. Rattled, Peri drops a few arrows and gets badly hurt by the drakes as the others rush to her aid. She manages to back away without falling unconscious, but with Madric missing, she needs rest. The others take on the remaining drakes, bringing down the rafters in the process. None of the drakes escape, and the team takes a short rest in the warehouse. The Bandits As the team finishes searching the area, Peri falls ill. They decide to take her to Andolyn and Gendrew’s house. As they exit the warehouse, a house across the street splits in half and four men burst through the front door. One of the the men is Madric. A little elf girl hides behind the jamb of the broken door. The team helps Madric dispose of these bandits. After the fight is over, Sith and Madric go over to the girl, whose name is Madi. The team finds out that both Madric and the girl were kidnapped by the group of bandits recently defeated. Sith offers her hand to Madi, hoping that the fact that they are both elves will help calm her, and she and Kaze follow Madric back into the house. Ki-e and Bohe take the unconscious Peri on to Andolyn and Gendrew’s. Sith finds a masterwork scimitar that she will give to Ki-e. Madric shows Sith and Kaze a letter he found that mentions him and five others (apparently the rest of the team) and plans to kidnap them. They think it has something to do with the other kidnappings going on in the city that Keeven mentioned. They hurry to catch up with the other two, at which point Sith splits off to join Ki-e and Bohe taking Peri to Andolyn and Gendrew’s while Madric and Kaze head to the Wide . The Grand Tale of Uddle Madric and Kaze go to the Wide and run into Uddle, who tells them he just sold the hammer that was stolen from Madric to an unknown man. Uddle asks no questions, Uddle has plenty of hammers, Uddle will sell you a better hammer! Madric doesn't want a different hammer. Andolyn and Gendrew Back at Andolyn and Gendrew’s, only Gendrew is home. After getting Peri tended, the three ask what Gendrew might know about the kidnappings. He mentions a man named Oleg Wyvernjack. Andolyn soon shows up and Sith asks her to identify a potion Kaze found on one of the bandits. She says it's a Rhinoskin potion. Speaking of potions and knowing her penchant for alchemy, Ki-e asks Andolyn if she knows how to make clearwater solution. She does, and gives Ki-e a copy of the recipe. Kaze and Madric arrive, and they all take Andolyn and Gendrew up on the feast promised in return for defeating the calzone golem . After eating, they decide to leave Madi and Peri with the wizard and the cook until Peri has recovered and they can all arrange to take Madi back home. The rest of the group returns to the Three Old Kegs for the night. Category:Chapter 1